Meeting You All Over Again
by Subject007
Summary: -Humanized- When old memories surface, familiar faces turn up, and drastic changes take even bigger tolls, one cannot simply say that they have to expect the unexpected; even he didn't, and that really meant something in this case. What he didn't expect the most was for that newest development to not only tug at his mind state, but possibly his heart strings.
1. Prologue

_"Will you hurry it up?"_

 _"Hold on, just one last shot..."_

 _ **SNAP!**_

 _The twenty year old grinned as she watched the picture print out, taking it out of the instant camera once it finished. She shook it for a while before looking back at it with content._

 _"Yep, that's a keeper."_

 _"Thank goodness..." The boy beside her sighed, leaning back in his chair with his expression dropping. He massaged his jaw lightly with both hands as he turned to face his partner. "I can't remember the last time you kept me smiling like that."_

 _The girl laughed in response, ruffling her friend's black hair with one free hand. "Uh, like last week, drama queen." She teased, reaching into her sling bag and pulling out a previously taken photo of the two of them together in the same bench near the field._

 _He huffed, a grin tugging at the end of his mouth. "Alright, guilty as charged, Cas."_

 _Cas hummed with cheer, blowing the lone strand of dyed white hair out of her face. She tapped her fingers against her lap, closing her emerald pupils as she was immersed in her thoughts. "Classes are going to end soon, you know? Amazing how time flies so fast, right Skipper?"_

 _"Agreed." He stated, nudging his friend on the shoulder playfully with a teasing smirk. "Just a few more days and we'll finally get out of this playpen and out in the battlefield at last."_

 _She replied with a grin of her own, turning back to face the blue eyed teen. "Mhm. You're still aiming for that team form up with your brothers right?" She piped up, an excited tone in her voice._

 _Skipper raised a brow at his friend, a questioning look on his features. "Well that's classified information, I'm afraid. Tippy-topped-top-topity top secret as a matter of fact."_

 _Cas could only chuckle at her friend's paranoia; something she could never change from the day they've met. She ran her fingers through her short ebony hair as she continued with an amused smile. "Alright, alright. No one messes with the classified files, or they answer to Skipper."_

 _"And the special spy in training, Castrilla."_

 _"You flatter me, captain commando agent."_

 _The two stayed silent for while, only until one of them broke out in genuine laughter, throwing her head back as she supported herself with the grip on the other's arm. Skipper just rolled his eyes, a few chuckles making their way out from his lips. He looked across his hysterical partner and reached over to pick up the freshly printed photo of them, taking it into his hands and examining it closely._

 _"But hey, it is a darn good photo." He admitted, referring to the picture that perfectly captured the two of them sitting together with their own personalities reflected all in one go. Castrilla was seen making a 'peace sign' with her fingers, a sweet, gleeful smile playing on her lips, while Skipper was showing off his signature smirk, an arm slung around his best friend._

 _"You're photography skills are truly something, Cas."_

 _A light shade of pink ran across her pale white face, a sheepish grin cutting off her hysterics. She rubbed the back of her neck, almost in a shy manner. "I keep each and every photo I take," Her green eyes shun in the setting sunlight as she pushed her friend's hands together onto the picture already in his possession. "But this time, I think it would be great if you kept this one."_

 _Skipper blinked a few times, clearly surprised at the offer his friend has given him. "Cas... Thank you. It'll be taken care of, I assure you."_

 _"It better darn be." She smirked cheekily, muffing her giggling with a cupped hand. "Even when you assemble your team, promise to remember the photo. And me too, of course."_

 _He threw her a smirk of his own, resting his arms around his head. "Likewise."_

 _ **So I finally made the fix to back up the Drabbles, yay! Ugh, I hope it's okay for ya'll. I just finished typing this at like, wait what time is it?**_

 _ ***looks at digital clock***_

 _ **4:47 am on the dot. Well then.**_

 _ **Anyway, please tell me what ya think, and if everything's alright so far. Please also rate and review! See ya'll next update! Which would be, I don't know, soon I guess. Gotta wait and see XD**_

 _ **~Subject007**_


	2. Déjà Vu

_**It was a fine, dark night in the completely outstanding secret underground base owned by the finest, cunning doctor.**_

 _ **A fine night, for a full well-thought out plan to finally unfold.**_

 _ **One, that completely shuns all other known plans in the history of plans.**_

 _ **One, that is to be unfolded by the one, the only, the intelligent, the irresistible Doctor B-**_

"Master, are you done yet?"

The towering man shot a fiery glare below at his red head minion, who craned his neck downwards in attempt to hide from it. "Well I _was_ having my dramatic sequence, until you interrupted."

"Very sorry, sir." The minion spoke, scratching the back of his head nervously. "I'll let you finish if you want-"

"Too late, moment's over." The lean master spoke, bringing a hand up to his face to massage the bridge of his nose. He could practically sense the migraine that was about to hit him at any time soon. A heavy sigh was let out, him dusting off the imaginary dust out of his grey suit before his eyes, well, eye for his case, darted back to the relatively shorter minion below. "Now what is it that is so important that I just had to know?"

The red head man snapped back to reality with a slight flinch, his hands opening the folder in his possession. He flipped the glasses positioned on the top of his head, causing them to fall over his eyes as he proceeded to read some of its content. "Well, it's just that your Hyper Plasmic Fusion Orb is all charged up and ready for function. We await your further orders."

A scheming grin immediately stretched over the master's face, a much darker side coming to light as he let a few squeaking laughs out in malicious delight. He took a few steps to the direction of numerous computer screens with one in particular, which he had his eye on specifically, showing a constantly rising energy chart, it's colors reaching new heights much to his favor. "Marvelous. Soon, they shall all be bowing to me."

He turned his head to the nearest other red head minion, one that was currently functioning the computer, with a devious smile. "Initiate the energy transfer."

The minion nodded, reaching over to push the gleaming red button in front of him, until-

 **ALERT! ALERT! FUSION ORB UNIDENTIFIED!**

"What?!" The man leaned forward, his face transitioned into one of pure shock as nearly all the screens in front of him glowed a bright red labeled 'ERROR', the energy graph's line dropping and remaining in a constant straight line. He banged a fist down on the keyboard, his teeth grinding in pure, undeniable fury.

"Who is doing this?!"

That was when his gaze travelled into one of the computer screens on the far right, one who showed no red screen but the cameras the guarded his base. At least _supposed_ to guard his base, when he clearly saw in the camera's view a silhouette of a person crawling away in one of the duct vents, a sack in their hand. His lips formed a scowl, turning away from the screen and yelling out to everyone in the room.

" _GET HER!_ "

* * *

Her breathing was the only thing that provided her comfort at this point.

It was ragged and clearly downright forced, but it was that one thing that was allowing her to continue running the second she freed herself from the vent.

Now all the least of her problem's were getting out.

The exit was merely a sprinting distance away, but to unfortunate luck, she was stopped when she crashed into what felt like a strong body build, throwing her backwards. She pushed herself up to see a group of those red headed minions, all creepily looking alike except for that particularly large one that blocked her, one of his arms replaced for a metallic claw.

"Give us back that orb, missy. Or we'll do this the hard way." He spoke, his voice coarse and deep. The girl just scoffed in reply, despite her already aching body.

"The hard way? Sounds like my everyday thing." She stated simply, getting into a fighting stance with the sack tucked into her jacket. The bulked metal claw guy growled, screeching out a animal like roar before charging right in front of her. She braced herself, expecting impact in any second then.

" _Now Rico, dynamite!_ "

Instead, she was met with a familiar voice. And a dynamite stick being chucked right by her and into the red head.

 **KABOOM!**

He was knocked out a few feet away, another inhuman roar escaping him. Through the smoke, four new silhouettes jumped out from nowhere, just behind the bewildered girl who wasn't expecting anything like this. But if they were helping, then she'd take it.

All the minions surrounding them charged towards them at once, fighting to get to her most of all, but only to be flung back or knocked out by either herself or one of those figures who appeared in the smoke.

Although she hasn't noticed it until now, but something about this one figure's fighting style, voice, everything, gave her an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. Almost as if, she knew-

Her thoughts were cut off like a knife in butter when she saw that bulk finally get up on his feet and thruster himself into the direction of the group. The reaction was instantaneous.

"Watch out!"

Her reflex triggered her to swipe her leg across man's way, knocking him off his feet and receiving a hard blow to the jaw, now officially knocking him out. His metal claw was jagged in a completely different direction however, hitting the side of the girl's head before dropping to the floor.

The last thing she remembered before dropping herself were those painfully familiar blue eyes locking onto hers, then darkness.

 ***looks at digital clock***

 **5:10 am. I officially have a problem.**

 **Anyway, please leave a rate and review, since I can't really think of anything else to type for authors notes, and I'll be seeing ya real soon! Hopefully not in the morning again. XD**

 **~Subject007**


	3. Guilty As Charged

**Some notes before we get started;**

 **Ig481: Thanks for the reviews! :D**

 **GearSolidSnake: Thank you for the advice. I'm aware of the characters OOC-ness and apologise, I was a bit too eager with my direction of thought and didn't really take it into full consideration at the time. Also, I'm still in the process of developing Castrilla's personality, so I'm having trouble making her a much more unique character, but I assure you that I'll have her fixed up soon. I'll find some time to update that first chapter to get it right, and I hope I can improve the fanfic for the future :)**

 **And with that said, let's get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

Darkness was all she met in the next new moments.

She felt her consciousness slowly creeping its way back to her, but she felt a pain filled ache at the side of her head, and her eyes felt like a ton of bricks to even lift up for a second. A slight tilt to the side of her head was all she managed, a frustrated groan escaping her as the pain shot up her body.

She may have not been able to see at the moment, but she definitely could hear. Voices in particular, unfamiliar ones.

" _Subject is starting to wake up. We should be cautious and firm before proceeding._ " One rang; it sounded professional, smart, possibly some thought out genius or something.

" _Cautious? I hardly can't wait to squash the juice of of this grapefruit of a spy._ " Another sounded, on the other side this time. Cocky, undeniably smug sounding, she swore that she heard someone punch his fist together.

" _Don't you think that's a bit harsh? Maybe it's a good guy spy, like in those movies!_ " This time it sounded younger... And British. A young boy perhaps?

" _Private, you know all spies are out to wreak havoc, mess up your innocent little head of yours. Never trust one, otherwise your biting more than just the cold hard dust._ " The previous voice countered, emphasizing the last bit of his sentence, causing a slight whimper from the young sounding voice.

" _That's not very positive thinking..._ "

" _Uh, actually sir, I can calculate a 52.9 chance of this spy being no threat to our operations._ "

" _52? Then that's a 48 operation compromising, world dominating catastrophe waiting to happen! Rico, end Sleeping Beauty's shuteye._ "

Some sort of gargling, cluttered voice came after that, spitting out nothing but a brief round of gibberish nonsense. It ended with a cliche sounding evil laugh that someone would always hear, followed by the noises of someone hurling out... something.

Before she knew it, an object, cold, metallic and smooth was pressed against her side lightly, jabbing it multiple times making her eyes flutter open from its force. Her eyes trailed to its direction and found a silver bat being the culprit of waking her up. It was being held out by someone; she couldn't really tell who, since she's recently discovered that she was being held up in a pitch black room with one light illuminating just above.

Without warning, a stray arm came from the shadows and violently tugged on the collar of her suit, forcing her to face forward into whoever's eyes she could barely see.

"Listen up, I want answers and I won't hesitate to pound them out of you; who in McArthur are you?"

Odd, it was that threatening voice again, but the uneasy feeling of déjà vu was getting stronger by the second, scrapping the back of her mind, as if shouting out something that she once knew before. She just can't lay a finger on it.

She blinked, maybe out of the strangeness of the situation she was in. 'Do I know you' was what she actually wanted to retort back with, but her purpose came flooding back to her in a second, narrowing her eyes down at the invisible interrogator. "No one of your concern. Trust me buddy, I mean business."

"Oh sure you do." It mocked, sarcasm dripping in his tone. "Like the no good unprofessional spy you are!"

"I am not a-" She stopped herself just then. Realization has just hit her from a mile away, new information coming to mind. She bit her lip; there was no point in lying to them, especially after what they did.

"Guilty as charged; I am a spy."

"I knew it-"

"But for the same cause as yours." She had to choose her words carefully in a situation like this; it would mean risking a great deal proceeding. "Don't play your poker with me, I saw you out there. You were taking on Dr. Blowhole's henchmen along with me. I knew your reason; you were trying to stop him, and so was I. I technically _saved_ you from that mutation of his. The real question here is why you took me in even after I was knocked out."

It went silent for a while after this, small murmuring coming from her far right along with some furious scribbling sounds on a paper of some sort.

"She does have a point Sk-"

"Quiet! She didn't even answer my question yet;" The other snapped, cutting off the younger one for the second time. "Who are you?"

"If you really must know, I'm known as Agent 082CA back in my base." She stated defiantly, lounging back in the chair she was restrained in. "You're a very particular one, are you?"

"What's the name of your operative?"

"Hm, no, that wasn't really part of your original question. I can't really answer that. Classified, sorry." She shrugged, a cocky grin tugging at one end of her mouth. Seeing this must've agitated her interrogator, him shooting her an icy glare from the faint light that showed his outline.

"Well you cheat in your game. Break up with the information, or I'll have one of my men here break you." He replied, and judging with his tone, through grit teeth. The crazed, gibberish laugh came back again, this time trying to sound as threatening as it could go.

She sighed, knowing that this would go absolutely nowhere without having the conditions their way. "A little operative base back in Denmark. I've been tasked to investigate Manhattan for criminal activity and report back in a year." She paused in her words, only throw the invisible interrogator a glare of her own. "But that's as detailed as I go."

"And that's as detailed as I want it to be." He replied, his tone indifferent. "I want nothing else to do with you, especially someone from _Denmark._ "

"Well good then." She rolled her eyes out of annoyance. Interrogations were always the most frustrating part in her job, but she was just glad that she would be off soon enough. "You might as well drop me off at the nearest train tracks."

"Don't tempt me."

"Actually, sir, we might have a problem."

The professional, genius styled voice came back, now sounding a bit more shy from earlier. But didn't really mind that, she minded the 'problem' part in his sentence.

"What now?" The frustrated man asked him, sounding as if he was experiencing the largest migraine in the world.

"Well, it's just that she's got Dr. Blowhole's fusion orb..."

"And?"

"And it be playing a significantly important role in his plan for her to infiltrate a whole lair just to get it. We can't risk releasing her unless we'd want your nemesis to be able to complete his plan."

A perfectly timed groan of brutal realization sounded from the other and herself. They both already knew where this was going, and it seemed that there was no other choice for them. She guessed that the title of 'temporary captive' has just been expired.

"Fine. Just throw her into one of those cells we have for captives. She'll be here for time being until and only until we stopped Blowhole. Then I want that Agent 08- other numbers out of my sight."

"I have a real name you know." She spat, feeling nothing else but annoyed at how things have turned around for the worst. But by the end of the day, there was no real solution with lying to herself; she was exhausted, and she rather not be the one standing against a larger number of henchmen just for a single fusion orb.

The guy scoffed, obviously not satisfied with what was happening as well. "Then please, enlighten me. As if it would make the most of our misery."

She was already being lead to her cell at this point by the professional one, if her instincts were correct, but not before giving her forsaken answer.

"It's Castrilla."

"... What?"

"You heard me, it's Castrilla. Castrilla Quantabella." She repeated, not bothering to look back anymore. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to be busy being your prisoner, and I don't want to hear more of you any longer."

And with that she shut the cell door, leaving her captor in the dust, the uncomfortable, newfound sense of familiarity spreading to him like wildfire.

* * *

 **Ahh, how was that then?**

 **Spoilerish alert, yes, both of them actually don't recognize or remember each other. That's why Skipper didn't looked so shocked but more confused. This will be explained later on, in case ya'll wondering.**

 **I honestly don't know, so please tell me what ya'll think by reviewing! And thanks so much for all those who faved/reviewed/followed so far! I hope ya'll stick along for the long run! :3**

 **~Subject007**


End file.
